1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to an arrangement of an area wire for an unmanned autonomous operating vehicle and a control apparatus of the vehicle, particularly to an arrangement of an area wire defining an operating area of an unmanned autonomous operating vehicle configured to run about in the operating area to perform an operation using a mounted operating machine and an apparatus for controlling the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there are proposed a variety of unmanned autonomous operating vehicles that autonomously run about in operating areas to perform operations using mounted operating machines such as lawn-mowing blades, as taught, for example, by International Publication No. WO 2005/074362.
In the reference, a magnetic sensor attached to a front end of an operating vehicle detects the intensity of a magnetic field of an area wire laid along a border of an operating area to recognize the operating area, and a mounted operating machine including lawn-mowing blades and installed with an electric motor is driven to perform the operation in the recognized operating area.
The motor of the vehicle in the technique stated in the reference is supplied with power from a mounted battery. In order to charge the battery, a charging device is disposed on the area wire and when the remaining battery level is decreased, the vehicle is controlled to follow the area wire by the aid of the magnetic sensor to return to the charging device along the area wire.